My Couple
by KimHyeoRin
Summary: Sungmin mencintai Donghae teramat sangat, namun takdir Donghae adalah Eunhyuk. apakah takdir Sungmin jatuh pada pria Mesum bermarga Cho yang sekarang menjadi 'pengasuh'nya ? KyuMin - EunHae


**MY COUPLE  
**

.

.

17+ , adult

.

romance, happy end

.

Kyuhyun

Sungmin

Donghae

Eunhyuk

.

Warning : Genderwitch

.

.

.

**Part 1**

.

.

.

"hei, culun. Terima kasih untuk hari ini. aku benar benar puas mengerjaimu" hina seorang gadis lalu pergi meninggalkan seorang pria yang tersenyum evil.

.

_Ketika bumi dan langit menyatukan kita atas nama takdir, ketika itu juga perbedaan akan membawa kita kepada satu nama Cinta_

.

.

.

Haruskah aku datang kesini ?

Haruskah aku menyaksikan mereka bersanding di altar sedangkan aku harus menunjukkan muka keduaku ?

.

"lee sungmin" seseorang memanggilku yang sedang terpaku di depan gereja.

"lee donghae ?" aku terkejut mendapatinya ada di belakangku. Ku sunggingkan senyum terbaikku padanya.

"kenapa tidak masuk ? hyukkie sudah di ruang make up." Ucap hae panggilan donghae sambil menghampiriku.

"oh, ya ? aku akan segera menyusulnya. Kau mau kemana sekarang ?" Ucapku disertai tanya.

"aku juga harus di make up. Aku tinggal ya minn" hae pamit padaku lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

.

Aku memandangi kepergiannya dengan tatapan lemah

Ku pegang dada kiriku.. sesak.

.

"taukah kau aku mencintaimu, lee donghae ? tapi kenapa kau tidak sadar ? kenapa kau malah menikah dengannya ?" aku menangis tanpa sadar.

Saat mereka berciuman di depan altar duniaku serasa runtuh untuk kedua kalinya saat itu juga. aku menangis tanpa sadar.

Menangisi donghae dan hyukkie yang sekarang menjadi sepasang suami istri.

Hingga akhirnya aku berniat melangkah keluar gereja, namun sebelum kaki ku benar benar melangkah. Hyukkie memanggilku.

.

"Minnie !"

Aku pun menoleh dan mendapatinya tersenyum, dan disampingnya telah berdiri kekasih hatiku dulu..ya dulu sebelum hyukkie merebutnya dan menjadikannya suami.

"kau mau kemana ?" tanya hyukkie.

"suasana disini membuat aku mudah menangis, hyukkie. Dan aku membencinya heheh" ucapku dengan tawa garing.

"kau sedih ya karena hyukkie jadi milikku ?" tanya hae dengan wajah polos yang seumur hidup tak akan pernah ku lupa karna wajah itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

"tenang saja, minn. Kau tetap nomor satu dia hati hyukkie. Kau inikan sahabat kecilnya sedangkan aku baru bersahabat dengan kalian 3 tahun" jelas hae dan membuatku tersenyum miris.

"iya, minn. Walau aku dan hae menjadi suami istri. Kau tetap bagian terpenting ku" jelas hyukkie.

Aku pun memeluk hyukie erat, menangis dipelukannya. Biarlah mereka menganggap aku menangis bahagia. Ini semua memang salah ku, salah ku karna tidak berani mengutarakan perasaanku pada hae. Hingga akhirnya aku tau hyukkie mengutarakannya dan hae pun menerima hyukkie, dan saat itulah duniaku runtuh untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN

.

Aku menggeliat dalam selimut ku. Mataku terbuka karna waktu tidurku sudah cukup namun tubuhku masih saja malas untuk melakukan hal hal lain selain tidur. Sejak pernikahan kedua sahabatku itu, aku benar benar drop sekali. Aku merasa tidak ada lagi yang mencintaiku.

"Minnie, bangun sayang" panggilan itu terdengar sampai kamar ku.

"iya, ma" jawabku walau malas tapi aku harus segera bersiap untuk kuliah.

Aku segera mandi dan turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan.

Aku telah duduk diantara kedua orangtuaku untuk memulai sarapan.

"kau ini ko masih lesu saja ?" tanya mamaku sambil memberikan porsi makanku

"seharusnya wajahmu berseri karna kedua sahabatmu telah menikah dan kau harus semangat untuk mencari mendamping hidup untuk mengejar ketertinggalanmu, sayang" ucap papa.

Aku memeloti papa ku kesal.

"aku tidak akan menikah" ucapku dan membuat mama papa ku terbelalak.

"kau mau membuat mama dan papa tidak punya cucu seumur hidup?" tanya mama

"biarin aja, habis hae mengambil pasangan hidupku" ucapku asal dan membuat mama dan papa tersedak.

"kau dan hyukie ? tidak mungkin tidak mungkin" papa menggeleng hebat.

"sudah akh. Aku mau kuliah dulu" aku pun segera beranjak. Malas sekali harus berdebat dengan kedua orangtuaku yang anehnya ampun sekali.

"ya, lee sungmin. Mama mau kasih tau kalo…" ucap mama namun langsung ku potong.

"iya ma aku ngerti" aku pun segera berlari menuju mobil.

.

**My Couple**

.

Aku menginjakkan kaki ku ke dalam kelas.

Lagi lagi aku harus bersikap biasa dengan hyukie dan hae.

Lagi lagi aku harus terlihat bahagia di hadapan mereka.

.

"Minnie" suara itu memanggilku. Aku pun tersenyum padanya.

"ya, hyukkie"

"kau disini saja duduknya. Kenapa malah menjauh sih selama 1 minggu ini ?" tanya hyukkie.

"ya, hyukkie. Minnie itu adalah sahabat pengertian tau. Dia tau kita butuh berduaan selama seminggu kemaren" ucap hae lembut pada hyukkie dan membuatku menggigit bibir menahan tangis.

"ya, hae. Malu akh. Ada Minnie tau" ucap hyukkie salting.

"dia sudah ngerti ko, sayang" ucap hae semakin mesra dihadapanku.

"yak ! kalian ini minta ku hajar ya ?!" ku pukul kepala mereka berdua dengan buku ku.

"aduuhh" seru mereka bersamaan.

"makanya jangan pernah pamer kemesraan di depan ku" sungut ku. Hyukkie langsung menghampiriku dan memegang kedua bahuku.

"jangan marah padaku" pintanya dengan wajah polosnya, dan aku pun tak akan bisa lama lama marah padanya.

"iya, hyukkie."

"makanya cari pasangan, biar kau tidak iri pada kami" ucap hae yang spontan mendapat lemparan buku dariku.

.

**My Couple**

.

Aku pulang dengan hati kesal. Hari ini sama dengan hari hari kemaren. Sakit hati adalah makanan baru ku di kampus dan aku harus menerimanya dengan wajah yang dibuat sebaik mungkin, tanpa harus ada orang yang tahu bahwa aku cemburu.

Ingin sekali rasanya menendang donghae ke bulan karna dia selalu bermesraan dengan hyukkie. Ya, aku tau hyukkie istrinya,, tapi seharusnya mereka sadar aku cemburu.. iisshhh.

.

Ku langkahkan kaki dan ku buka pintu rumahku.

Eh.. tak di kunci ?

Jarang sekali mama dan papa ceroboh begini.

.

Atau jangan jangan ada maling ?

Aku mengendap endap ke dalam rumah, siapa tahu beneran ada maling.

.

"hei" suara itu berhasil membuatku terlonjak kaget. Ku balikkan tubuhku dan ku dapati seorang pria tinggi melipat tangannya di dada, kaos dan celana jeansnya, kacamata serta rambutnya membuatku terpana karna dia terlihat begitu tampan.

"kau maling ya ?" pertanyaan sederhana yang membuatku sadar sepenuhnya.

"aku maling ?! kau sadar ada di rumah siapa, hah ?!" ucap ku jengkel.

"heh, tidak usah teriak teriak gitu. Kalo memang maling ya mengaku saja" ucapnya dengan tetap santai.

"kau yang maling tau" ucapku kasar.

"oh aku lupa, mana ada maling yang mau mengakui tindakannya" ucapnya mencibir sambil mengangkat gagang telepon.

"akan ku telepon polisi dulu" ucapnya lagi dan aku langsung mendorongnya menjauh dari gagang telepon. Dia menarik baju ku, namun aku menghempaskan tangannya, lalu dia membekap mulutku. Karena kehilangan akal akhirnya aku menggigit tangannya dan dia menjerit.

"aawww"

Akhirnya dia menjauh dari tubuhku sambil mengibas ibaskan tangannya yang kesakitan.

"aku yang akan telepon polisi" ucap ku sambil memencet sederet nomor. Namun, tiba tiba telepon itu tidak aktif.

"aku mencabutnya" ucap pria itu sambil menunjuk kabel telepon yang di cabutnya.

"kau ini !" aku pun menghampirinya dan menjambak rambutnya.

"yak ! kasar sekali sih" ucapnya sambil menghempas tanganku, namun aku berusaha untuk menarik rambutnya lagi. Tapi kali ini sulit karena dia memegang kedua tanganku.

"lepasin tanganku, dasar maling" maki ku sambil berusaha melepas tangannya.

"kalau aku lepaskan aku akan habis di tanganmu, gadis bodoh" ucapnya.

"apa ? bodoh ? dasar maling !" ucapku mulai berontak lagi.

.

Dan kami terus melakukan adegan ini hingga papa dan mama ku datang.

.

"APA APAAN INI ?!" teriakan mama dan papaku menghentikan tindakan ku.

Papa ku mendekati pria maling itu dan mama mendekatiku.

.

"dia mau maling" ucapku kesal

"dia yang mau maling, paman" ucap pria itu.

"kau yang maling !" ucapku kesal

"kau !" ucap pria itu

"kau !"

"kau !"

.

Ku ambil ancang ancang untuk mencakar wajahnya, namun mama menahan tubuhku.

"hentikan !" bentakan papa ku tak kami hiraukan, kami masih saja berusaha menggapai untuk menyakiti satu sama lain.

"HENTIKAN !" akhirnya papa ku berteriak untuk menghentikan pertengkaran kami.

Aku dan pria ini berhenti bertengkar.

"baik, sekarang dengarkan ini" ucap papa ku mulai berwibawa kembali.

"kyu, ini Lee sungmin, anak paman" ucap papa ku memperkenalkan ku.

"iih, papa ngapain sih ngenalin aku ke maling ini ?" tanyaku ketus.

"Minnie, diam" perintah papaku. Aku pun diam.

"Minnie, ini Cho Kyuhyun. Anak teman papa" ucap papa.

.

Tunggu ! Cho Kyuhyun !

.

"Cho Kyuhyun ?" ulangku

Aku memandang pria di hadapanku yang mengalihkan wajahnya ke tempat lain.

Aku kenal Cho Kyuhyun, tapi bukan Cho kyuhyun yang seperti ini.

Cho Kyuhyun yang ku kenal itu sangat culun dengan kacamata botolnya, kemeja yang dikancingnya sampai atas serta pita kupu kupu yang tidak cocok dengan pakaiannya, celana gantungnya, dan rambut klimisnya.

Umurnya lebih tua 4 bulan dari ku, tapi saat itu tingginya dibawahku yang masih duduk di kelas 2 SMP.

Pokoknya, Cho Kyuhyun yang ku kenal dulu berbeda 180 derajat dengan yang ada di hadapanku sekarang.

.

"lalu untuk apa dia disini ?" tanyaku masih ketus, namun tetap takjub dengan pemandangan di hadapan ku.

"tadi pagi mama mau cerita, tapi kamu langsung pergi. Mama tuh mau bilang 2 bulan mama mau menemani papa ke Jerman jadi kamu akan ditemani kyu disini" jelas mama dan membuatku terkejut.

"mama pikir umurku berapa, hah ?" tanyaku tak terima

"18 tahun" sahut papa ku enteng.

"dan aku tidak perlu pengasuh lagi tau" ucapku masih jengkel.

"terserah kamu lah, yang penting papa tetap minta kyu disini titik" ucap papa langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

"ohya, mama mau bilang lagi. Mama besok sudah berangkat" dan mama menyusul papa.

"apa ?!" aku mulai berekspresi mengerikan saat tau ternyata mereka akan pergi besok.

"iya, makanya mama minta tolong kyu untuk menjagamu" ucap mama lalu pergi menyusul papa ke kamar

.

Aku menghela napas kesal, lalu memandang pria dihadapanku dengan tajam.

Ku ambil gerakan ancang ancang untuk mencakarnya, dia sempat menghindar namun aku tidak berniat mencakarnya benaran.

"dasar maling culun !" hina ku padanya dan aku meninggalkannya sendiri.

.

.

.

"mama, dan papa pergi ya sayang. Kyu tolong jaga anak bibi dengan baik" pesan mama ku. Aku mendengus kesal mengalihkan wajahku dari pria ini.

"iya, bibi. Hati hati ya" ucapnya lembut.

"minn, kamu tidak mau pamit sama mama ?" taya mama dan aku pun memandangnya dengan senyum tipis.

"hati hati ma" ucapku sambil memeluknya. Lalu mama menaikki mobilnya dan segera pergi menuju bandara.

.

**My Couple**

.

Aku terus memandangi foto donghae yang sudah ku simpan selama 3 tahun tanpa diketahui hyukkie. Memandanginya dengan hati terluka dalam. Ku tolehkan kepalaku pada foto yang kupajang di dinding kamarku, foto berisikan 2 gadis yang menghimpit 1 laki laki.

Aku mencintai kalian berdua, tapi hatiku begitu sakit saat tau kalian bersatu.

.

"lee sungmin, kau tidak makan !" teriakan itu mengganggu lamunanku.

"berisik sekali pria itu" ucapku kesal.

"lee sungmin, kau tidak tuli kan ?" ocehnya lagi.

"iya, culun. Aku segera turun !" teriak ku tak kalah keras.

.

.

Ku pandangi hidangan yang tersedia di meja makan itu, benar benar menarik sekali. Tak ku sangka pria maling berwajah culun ini pandai memasak, tak seperti ku ckck.

"kau mau makan, atau hanya melihat lihat saja ?" tanyanya menyindir. Aku langsung mendengus kesal dan mengambil bagian porsi ku.

Aku memakan dengan lahap, dan saat ku sadari pria culun itu memandangku dengan senyumnya, eerr sebenarnya itu tak pantas dibilang senyum lebih tepatnya sebuah smirk.

"apa ada yang aneh dengan ku, culun ?" tanya ku merasa risih dengan pandangannya.

"tidak" ucapnya sambil menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya.

Aku pun tidak menghiraukan dia lagi, namun lagi lagi tatapan itu kembali menggangguku.

"yak ! kau ini membuatku risih tau !" ucapku sambil meletakkan garpu – sendokku ke meja dengan kasar.

"hei, apa kau begitu mudahnya percaya dengan orang yang baru kau kenal ?" tanyanya pelan namun berhasil membuatku terbelalak.

"maksudmu apa ?" tanyaku berusaha tenang.

"kau yakin aku tidak memasukkan Sesuatu kedalam makananmu ?" tanyanya lagi dan berhasil membuatku pucat. Namun aku berusaha menanganinya dengan kembali menyendokkan makananku ke dalam mulut.

"ternyata kau polos sekali, lee sungmin" ucapnya lagi lalu meminum air putihnya.

.

Aku kembali meletakkan garpu – sendokku dengan kasar.

"hei, culun. Jangan menakutiku dengan hal seperti itu. Aku tau kau tidak akan berani" sindirku sambil memajukan wajahku ke hadapannya.

"walau aku culun, tapi aku adalah seorang pria" ucapnya sambil memajukan tubuhnya sama sepertiku.

"culun ya tetap saja culun" sindirku.

"tapi, aku seorang pria yang dengan mudahnya bisa melakukan apapun kepadamu" ucapnya dengan smirk nya.

"kau – tidak – akan – berani" eja ku sambil memundurkan tubuhku.

"jika setan telah duduk diantara kita, apapun bisa ku lakukan tanpa memandang kau adalah anak dari sahabat papa ku" ucapnya dan berhasil membuatku keringat dingin.

Si culun berdiri dari bangkunya dan mengitari meja makan ku dengan perlahan, saat dia sampai di hadapanku, di bungkukannya tubuhnya agar wajahnya sejajar denganku.

Smirk itu tercetak kembali dan membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

Dia seperti setan saja.

.

"sepertinya kau tidak pantas ku panggil culun" ucapku tetap berusaha tenang.

"lalu, aku lebih pantas di panggil apa ?" tanyanya tetap dengan seringainya.

"evil.. ya evil" dengus ku kesal.

"apapun panggilanmu untukku, aku terima nona lee" ucapnya mendesah dan membuatku merinding. Wajahnya mulai mendekat.

Dengan sisa tenagaku aku mendorong tubuhnya menjauh, namun nihil. Kedua Tangan ku malah di genggamnya. Aku tidak bisa memberontak lagi.

Tubuh ku lemas, tapi aku tidak boleh menangis. Ini akan membuatnya senang.

.

"lepaskan aku, evil !" ucapku dengan teriakan.

"never" balasnya lembut.

Wajahnya semakin dekatku, bahkan aku bisa merasakan deruan nafasnya membara di wajahku.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan berusaha menjauhkan bibirku dari bibirnya, hingga ku rasakan deruan nafasnya berpindah ke telinga kiriku.

.

"dasar bodoh. Aku tidak menyukai dada rata seperti mu"

.

Seketika itu juga tawa setannya berkoar koar, wajah ku yang tadinya pucat berubah menjadi merah karena amarah. aku mengambil garpu yang tergeletak di sampingku. Ku lemparkan garpu itu kearahnya, namun dia dengan mudahnya menyingkir.

"dasar bodoh" makinya lalu dia beranjak ke kamarnya dan meninggalkanku yang tiba tiba lemas.

"apa apaan dia itu" ucapku lemas sambil meletakkan kepalaku ke meja

.

**My Couple**

.

Aku sampai di kampusku lumayan pagi, aku sengaja berangkat pagi sebelum si evil bangun. aku sungguh malas bertatap muka dengannya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas, namun kelas terlihat aneh kali ini. mereka semua berkumpul di satu titik dan membuatku penasaran.

Tapi, karna banyaknya orang aku tidak bisa melihat siapa yang mereka kerubungi.

Akhirnya aku melihat donghae yang menjauh dengan wajah kusut.

.

"kau kenapa ?" tanya ku padanya.

"anak baru itu membuat hyukkie terus memandangnya" ucap hae kesal.

"anak baru ?" tanyaku bingung.

"kau ini kemana saja sih ? berita ini kan sudah meyebar seminggu yang lalu, kalo akan ada anak baru di kelas kita" ucapnya sedikit menghina.

.

'kalo bukan karna mu aku tidak akan ketinggalan gossip tau' omelku dalam hati

.

"terus kenapa heboh begini ?" tanyaku bingung.

"kau tidak tahu prestasinya ? dia itu si juara internasional matematika 3 tahun berturut turut, dia juga si pianis internasional serta penyanyi dengan suara yang errr aku akui sangat bagus. Tapi aku juga bisa menyanyi dan dia tidak bisa dance sebaik diriku" ucap hae masih tetap menganggap dirinya hebat.

Aku hanya tersenyum saja mendengarnya. Dia memang tidak pernah memuji orang yang lebih hebat darinya.

"wwoooww banget tuh orang" ucapku yang sedikit penasaran dengan si orang hebat ini.

Namun, sampai setengah jam aku tidak bisa melihatnya akhirnya aku menyerah.

"nanti juga bisa lihat" ucapku dan kembali ke bangku ku dan memasang earphone.

.

Tanpa ku sadari mereka semua telah bubar, hingga akhirnya aku merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku. Ku tolehkan kepalaku mencari orang tersebut, dan …

.

"KAU !" teriakku sambil melepas earphone ku.

Namun, dia hanya berseringai ria.

"ngapain disini ?!" tanyaku emosi dan seluruh teman sekelasku sudah menatapku penuh tanda tanya.

Si evil sok menoleh kanan dan kirinya dan menunjuk dirinya, "aku?"

"iya, kamu. Jangan pura pura pikun deh" ucapku kasar.

"aku mau belajar" ucap nya sopan atau sok sopan.

"belajar atau …" ucapku di potong seseorang.

"Minnie, ko kamu kasar sih ?" tanya hyukkie

"soalnya.." aku memandang seluruh penjuru kelas dan kusadari semua mata menatapku kesal.

"kamu kasar sekali sih ? aku Cho kyuhyun, mahasiswa baru disini" ucap si evil sopan dan berhasil membuat aku malu setengah mati.

"kamu kenal sama Minnie, kyu ?" tanya temen ku yang lain.

Si evil tersenyum sopan dan menggeleng pelan "aku baru melihatnya"

.

DAMN !

.

.

**My Couple**

.

Aku meminum air dingin yang ada di dalam kulkas.

Sungguh hari ini lebih menyebalkan daripada saat aku meratapi nasib di tinggal nikah sama donghae.

Setelah kejadian dia pura pura tak mengenalku aku pun reflex memakinya , dan setelah itu aku malah disinisin 1 kampus termasuk hyukkie, ckckc. Untung si donghae masih membelaku.

Dan saat pulang,ban mobilku tiba tiba kempes, pasti ini kerjaan fans baru si evil yang tau aku memaki idolanya.

Saat aku berjalan untuk pulang, aku bertemu mobil si evil tapi dia cuma tidit tidit menyuruh aku minggir karna jalan ku sedikit ke tengah.

Saat aku naik bus, bus nya penuh sesak tapi karna nunggu yang berikutnya bakal lama akhirnya aku masuk, alhasil dompet ku di curi orang tanpa ku sadari.

.

Setelah selesai minum, ku hampiri si evil dengan amarah memuncak.

Ku matikan tv yang sedang di tontonnya.

.

"hei !" teriaknya tidak terima.

Namun aku tidak perduli.

"gara gara kamu hari ini aku sial tau !" ucapku kasar.

"loh ko karna aku ?" tanyanya tidak terima.

"iya, semua karna kamu. Aku dimusuhi 1 kampus karna kamu, ban mobilku kempes karna kamu, aku jadi naik bus karna kamu, dompetku di curi karna kamu !" jelasku.

"eh eh eh, dompet mu hilang ko karna aku juga ?" tanyanya lagi

"iya, kalo aku tidak naik bus pasti dompet ku tidak akan hilang" jelasku lagi.

"itu kan yang salah malingnya, bukan aku" ucapnya tetap membela diri.

"itu semua salah mu, pria evil bin mesum binti culun !"

"trus mau mu apa ?" tanyanya lagi sok imut .

.

Aku terdiam

.

"kau mau bilang ke semua orang kita serumah ?" tanyanya dan aku lagi lagi terdiam.

.

_Ya, engga lah. Gila saja bila aku bilang tinggal 1 rumah dengan si evil mesum bin culun ini._

.

"kalo itu mau mu .."ucapan nya terhenti dan dia menghampiriku dan mengajakku duduk di sofa. Bodohnya, aku menurutinya tanpa ada rasa curiga.

"kita melakukan _itu_ saja, biar prasangka buruk mereka tepat" ucapnya sambil mengelus pipiku, membuatku kembali merinding seperti saat makan malam kemaren.

"mak.. maksudmu ?" tanyaku gagap.

Dia terkekeh, lalu smirk nya kembali muncul.

"kalau kau bilang kita seatap, pasti pikiran mereka akan buruk bukan ? daripada mereka berpikiran buruk dan membuat dosa mereka bertambah, mending kita membuat pikiran buruk mereka menjadi kenyataan" ucapnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku.

Ku dorong tubuhnya hingga ia terjatuh.

"kau memikirkan dosa mereka, tapi tidak memikirkan dosa yang kau perbuat, dasar setan !" ucapku kesal sambil berdiri menjauhinya.

"dosaku ? dosa kita" jelasnya

"dosa kita ? kau kira aku sudi kau menyentuhku ?!" ucapku semakin kesal

"ohya ? saat kau merasakannya itu akan menjadi kenikmatan sendiri" ucapnya dan berjalan mendekatiku. Aku mundur menjauh darinya.

"kemarilah" ajaknya lembut padaku dan membuatku ketakutan setengah mati.

.

Saat tubuhnya sudah benar benar mendekat dengan sisa tenaga ku, ku dorong tubuhnya dan berlari sekuat tenaga ke kamarku yang ada di lantai dua. Dia mengejar ku hingga kelantai dua. Di tengah tengah larian ku, dia berhasil menangkapku. Aku benar benar telah ketakutan sekarang, hingga akhirnya ku dorong tubuhnya dan dia hampir jatuh dari tangga yang di pijaknya namun aku tidak peduli,aku terus melanjutkan lariku dan saat dia ingin menangkapku sekali lagi, aku langsung masuk ke kamar dan membanting pintu tepat di hadapannya. Ku kunci rapat pintu itu agar dia tidak masuk.

Kaki ku terasa lemas sekali, pria evil itu benar benar berhasil membuatku ketakutan setengah mati.

.

"hahahahaahahhah" ku dengar tawanya meledak

"kan sudah ku bilang aku tidak menyukai dada rata. kau masih saja ketakutan begitu. Kau benar benar membuatku senang tinggal disini" ucapnya dengan tawa ditahan.

Ku tendang pintu kamarku, dan dia terdiam namun beberapa saat kemudian dia tertawa lagi.

."dasar bodoh" ucapnya dan kembali tertawa, namun tawa itu semakin menjauh.

.

Aku menelungkupkan kepalaku di lutut, menahan rasa takut yang terus menguasaiku.

"ya tuhan, kenapa kau mengirimkan pria evil mesum itu di hadapanku. Kau tau aku sungguh takut" tak terasa airmataku mengalir dan aku tertidur perlahan dengan posisi itu.

.

.

**My Couple**

.

.

Ku turuni tangga rumah ku dengar tergesa gesa. Ku lihat si evil telah duduk di meja makan untuk sarapan.

Namun, aku pura pura tak melihatnya, aku lanjutkan jalanku kearah pintu keluar.

"kau tidak sarapan ?" tanyanya dan membuatku meliriknya sinis.

"aku lebih baik makan makanan instan di banding makan masakanmu" ucapku sinis.

"tapi, aku tidak mau kena marah sama kedua orangtuamu, karna anak satu satunya makan makanan instan. Sekarang duduk." Perintahnya padaku.

"siapa kau mengaturku ?" tanyaku sinis dan mulai melangkah lagi.

.

Namun, sebuah tangan menarikku kearah meja makan.

"makan" suruhnya. Namun aku tetap diam.

Dia memandangku lalu dia mulai berjalan kearahku.

"mau apa ?" tanyaku berjaga jaga.

"menyuapimu makan dengan caraku" ucapnya sambil menyuapi sesuap nasi ke mulutnya setelah itu wajahnya mulai mendekati wajahku. Di pegangnya rahangku dan …

.

"kau sudah gila ya !" ku tendang perutnya dengan kaki ku. Dia menjauh sambil mengelus perutnya yang kesakitan.

"kalau kau tak mau makan, biar aku bantu" ucapnya santai

"aku bisa makan sendiri" ucapku ketus sambil menyuapkan sesendok nasi dengan kasar ke mulut ku.

.

.

**ChoKyuhyun**

.

.

"apa kau sudah gila, hah ?" tanyaku saat mobilnya telah berhenti di parkiran kampus.

"kenapa ?" tanyanya sok polos.

"kau ingin melihatku mati di tangan fans mu ?" tanya ku penuh emosi.

"kau ini terlalu berlebihan tau" ucapnya santai.

"bukan aku tapi fans mu"

"oke oke. Gimana kita buat rencana yang menguntungkan 1 sama lain" ucapnya yang membuatku tertarik

"rencana apa ?"

"kita jadi sepasang kekasih" ucapnya dan langsung mendapat pukulan dari ku.

"aawwww" jeritnya

"kalau bicara tuh di ayak dulu"

"mereka tidak akan menjahilimu bila kau jadi kekasihku, aku yakin itu" ucapnya serius.

"ha-ha-ha." Tawa ku garing dan langsung keluar dari mobil si evil.

.

Belum sampai aku masuk kampus semua mata memandang ku sinis, mereka semua seperti menganggapku makanan lezat. Ini semua karena aku turun dari mobil si evil mesum itu. ckck

"bila seperti ini terus mana aku tahan" ucapku pelan.

.

Akhirnya dengan urat malu yang ku putuskan terlebih dahulu, ku hampiri mobil si evil.

Dia keluar dari mobilnya dan smirk itu lagi lagi tercetak.

.

"aku hanya bicara 1x. aku terima tawaranmu tadi" ucapku tegas dan dia hanya berseringai.

"aku tidak dengar" ucapnya.

Ku pukul lagi kepalanya dengan buku ku.

.

"aku tidak peduli" ucapku dan meninggalkannya.

Dia fikir aku akan mengucapkannya 2 kali. Tidak akan.

.

.

Aku berusaha santai melewati semua tatapan sinis yang tertuju padaku.

Sungguh menyebalkan, hanya dalam 1 hari aku seorang Lee Sungmin yang tidak terkenal bisa mendapat banyak antifans hanya karna pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun, akh tidak. aku tidak akan menyebut namanya lagi. Dia lebih pantas di panggil evil.

.

"ohh, ini yang namanya Minnie" ucap seorang wanita menghadang jalanku.

"minggir" ucapku

"kau ini berani sekali sok kenal sama kyunnie kami" ucapnya dan membuatku ingin tertawa.

.

Kyunnie ? menjijikan sekali panggilannya.

.

"eh, kamu tuh ga usah sirik sama kyunnie kami. Memaki kyunnie kami seenaknya" omel wanita ini.

"aku mau lewat" ucapku tak menghiraukan sindirannya.

"iikkhh, sok banget sih dia" ucap teman si wanita ini. dan aku mulai di dorong dorong oleh mereka.

"hei hei hei" suara yang ku kenal datang menghampiriku menghadang tubuhku untuk menyelamatkanku.

"kkyyaaaaa cho kyuhyun" teriak wanita wanita yang tadi mem-_bully_ ku.

"kalian sedang apa ?" tanyanya bodoh, apa dia tidak lihat fans nya hampir mencelakaiku.

"memberi pelajaran padanya" ucap salah satu wanita.

"apa dia begitu bodoh sampai kalian memberi pelajaran di lorong kampus begini" ucapnya.

.

_Dia ini niat bantu tidak sih ?_

.

"yak !" bentak ku sambil memukul punggungnya, dia menoleh

"berani sekali kau memukul kyunnie kami" para wanita tidak jelas itu mulai marah.

"hei, stop" ucap si evil dan para wanita itu menurut.

"tapi dia memukulmu, kyunnie" ucap salah satu fans gila nya

"kita sudah sepakat kan kemarin, kalian tidak akan menggangguku di kampus ini dengan teriakan teriakan kalian bila aku memberitahu pacarku" ucap si evil mulai serius. Pertanda tak enak di hatiku mulai meluas.

Si evil menggeser tubuhnya dan berdiri tepat di sampingku, di gandengnya tanganku. Aku memandangnya dan dia memandangku.

.

"dia pacarku"

.

.

.

**2 MINGGU KEMUDIAN**

.

.

Seperti 2 minggu yang telah terlewati, aku dan si evil ini kembali berjalan bersama ke dalam kelas.

Si evil ini terus menggenggam tanganku, dan aku tak berniat melepasnya karna semua mata tertuju pada kami.

Ternyata ucapan si evil ini benar, dengan cara aku jadian dengannya semua fansnya tak menyakitiku lagi. Tapi mereka malah berbalik mendekatiku untuk mengetahui semua tentang si evil mesum bin culun ini. eehhmm,, sebenarnya untuk kategori culun mesti ku buang jauh jauh. Dia sama sekali tidak culun, aku akui itu.

Evil dan aku selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kesan yang benar benar bagus di mata para penggemarnya. Mereka semua tak curiga sedikitpun dengan kebohongan ini.

Tapi, jangan harap saat di rumah kami bisa seakrab ini. membahas hubungan kami di rumah saja tak pernah untungnya si evil juga diam saja. Hanya saja otak mesum miliknya selalu berhasil membuatku ketakutan. Dia benar benar mengerikan bila berada di rumah.

.

Hari ini jam pelajaran banyak yang kosong, namun seorang evil berhasil membuat teman temanku betah duduk di bangkunya masing masing hanya untuk mendengar dongengnya..

Semuanya antusias tak terkecuali pria.

Aku benar benar tak habis pikir, pesona si evil ini kuat juga tapi kenapa aku sama sekali tak tertarik padanya ?

.

"kyu, aku pernah menonton show mu di salah satu stasiun TV, saat itu kau menceritakan bahwa kau terpikat pada salah satu gadis. Apa kau masih menyukainya hingga sekarang ?" tanya teman sekelasku. dia tersenyum tapi ini benar benar sebuah senyuman bukan smirk yang sering di berikannya padaku.

Sungguh, senyumannya itu sempat membuatku terhipnotis beberapa saat.

"kau ini. pertanyaan macam apa itu" ucap si evil tapi aku mampu melihat semburat merah di wajahnya.

"kalau begitu, antara Minnie dan gadis itu. Siapa yang benar benar memikat hatimu?" pertanyaan itu muncul dan membuat satu kelasku berbisik. Aku memandang si evil yang hanya tersenyum kaku.

.

Aku menemukan jawabannya.

.

"tentu saja Minnie" ucap si evil dan tersenyum padaku bukan senyum tapi smirk nya. Aku hanya membalas senyum itu sekilas.

.

Kau berbohong, evil.

.

.

.

**LeeDonghae**

.

.

Aku menghentikan langkahku tepat di balik tembok yang menutupi ku. Aku melihat donghae dan hyukkie sedang bermesraan di sana. Ku remas kertas yang ku bawa hingga menjadi gumpalan.

Sungguh, ini sudah terlalu sakit untuk ku. Aku tidak kuat lagi.

Aku memang bukan sahabat yang baik, tapi bila aku seperti ini sendiri ini tidak adil.

Mereka harus merasakan apa yang ku rasakan.

Bukankah sahabat itu harus ada dalam suka dan duka ?

Dan kali ini aku akan membagi duka ku pada mereka.

.

Ku langkahkan kakiku mendekati mereka, namun sebuah tangan menarikku kembali.

"mau apa ?" suara tenang nya membuatku gusar.

"tidak mau apa apa" ucapku berbohong.

"lalu ngapain disini ?" tanyanya lagi. Aku berdecak dan memandangnya sinis.

"kau ini mau tau saja, evil" maki ku

.

Si evil hanya memandangku sebentar lalu melirik kearah sepasang kekasih yang membuatku cemburu setengah mati.

"kau mencintainya?" tanya si evil tanpa memandangku

"tidak" ucapanku membuatnya memandangku.

"kau bohong"

"oke. Aku memang mencintainya" ucapku akhirnya.

"tapi, bukankah donghae sudah menikah dengan hyukkie ?" tanya si evil

"aku tahu. Tapi, aku mencintainya" ucapku egois.

"trus mau mu apa sekarang ?" tanyanya datar.

.

Aku memandang kearah hae dan hyukkie. Lalu aku memandang si evil

"memberitahu mereka bahwa aku mencintai lee donghae" ucap ku lebih datar dan seketika itu juga tatapan si evil menajam.

Aku baru kali ini melihat tatapan setajam itu darinya.

"bukankah kau sahabat mereka ?" tanyanya lagi

"ya"

"apa kau tega melakukan itu ?"

"mereka sendiri saja tega melakukan ini padaku, kenapa aku tidak"

"mereka saling cinta, lee sungmin"

"tapi aku mencintai donghae." Ucapku ngotot.

.

"pergi dari sini" si evil menarik tangan ku namun aku menghempasnya.

"kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku, evil. Kau tidak akan mengerti. Aku hanya ingin mereka tahu aku tersakiti, aku sakit melihat mereka bersatu" ucapku mendesis, berusaha sekuat mungkin menjaga intonasiku agar donghae dan hyukkie tak mendengar percakapan kami.

Evil memandangku tajam, matanya tak mengijinkan mataku berpindah sedikit pun.

Aku terus menatapnya hingga akhirnya airmataku mengalir tanpa ku sadari.

.

"kau tidak akan pernah mengerti" ucapku di sela isak tangis yang sekuat mungkin ku tahan.

"aku mengerti. Aku sangat mengerti, lee sungmin" ucap evil tetap dengan tatapannya yang masih saja tajam.

Ku pejamkan mataku untuk menghindari tatapannya yang menakutkan itu, sungguh aku sama sekali tak berani menatapnya terlalu lama.

Ku rusakan hembusan nafasnya berpindah ke telinga ku, hembusan yang entah kenapa berhasil membuatku sedikit tenang.

.

"Minnie~ya" panggilnya namun aku tak menjawab.

"kau belum sepenuhnya mengerti dengan isi hatimu sendiri. Kau terlalu percaya dengan otakmu namun kau tidak pernah bertanya dengan hatimu. apa benar yang kau rasakan adalah sebuah cinta ? apa kau tega membuat hyukkie yang notabene adalah teman kecilmu merasa salah dalam tindakannya ? apa kau mau seorang hyukkie menceraikan suaminya hanya untuk membuat hatimu senang." Ucapannya mampu membuatku tersadar.

Hyukkie adalah temanku sedari kecil, dia selalu ada untukku, selalu menemaniku. Dan 1 hal yang ku ingat sampai sekarang adalah hyukkie tak pernah sekalipun menolak permintaanku, tak pernah sekalipun. Apapun yang kuinginkan dalam sekejap hyukkie akan melaksanakannya.

Tubuhku melemas karena memikirkan hyukkie, suara tangis ku tak terbendung lagi. Aku membutuhkan tumpuan sekarang. seperti nya si evil ini mempunyai hati juga, dia memelukku erat, meletakkan kepalaku di dadanya.

Aku berusaha menahan tangisku, namun tak berhasil. Ku biarkan airmataku mengotori kemeja si evil.

.

Lee hyukjae, kenapa kau begitu baik padaku ?

Kenapa kau tak memberikan celah untukku agar aku bisa menyakitimu sedikit saja, kenapa kau selalu berkorban untukku hingga aku tak tega untuk menyakitimu.

.

.

"Minnie !" suara unik itu membuatku mengangkat kepalaku.

Ku dapati hyukkie dan donghae sedang menatapku dan si evil bergantian. Hyukkie mendorong evil menjauh dariku lalu memegang kedua bahuku,wajahnya begitu khawatir.

"kau kenapa nangis ? apa yang kyu lakukan padamu ?"

Aku hanya mampu menggeleng. Kebaikannya kali ini mampu membuat airmataku jatuh lagi.

.

Lee hyukjae, kenapa kau bisa sebaik ini padaku ?

.

"ya ! kenapa makin nangis ?" hyukkie semakin khawatir melihatku, akhirnya aku berusaha tersenyum dan menggeleng perlahan.

"aku tidak apa apa."

"kau yakin ?" tanya nya lagi.

"iya, kami hanya bertengkar kecil. Kalian saja" ucapan kyu membuat hyukkie dan donghae melihat kearahnya.

.

Ya, si evil ini mulai berulah.

.

Perkenalan pertama, si evil ini memang membuat banyak wanita tertarik termasuk hyukkie. Namun, semakin kesini hyukkie semakin tak menyukainya karna dia tak ada sopannya sedikitpun. Tapi anehnya fans nya semakin banyak saat tau dia seperti ini.

"kau ini ! awas saja kau menyakiti Minnie !" ancam hyukkie pada si evil.

"kau ini bawel sekali. Apa kau betah dengannya, hae?" tanya si evil kepada hae. Hae hanya tersenyum dan membuat hyukkie memukul kyu pelan.

"sudah sudah. Ayo hyukkie. Kyu dan Minnie harus meluruskan masalah mereka agar tidak berlarut" hae merangkul hyukkie dan mulai meninggalkan ku dengan si evil.

"tapi.." wajah hyukkie masih saja khawatir.

"aku tidak apa apa" ucapku sambil mendorong tubuh hyukkie kearah donghae.

.

Donghae dan hyukkie mulai menjauh, Aku memandang kepergian mereka dengan hati teriris.

Kenapa aku masih saja menginginkan donghae ?

Apa aku benar benar egois ?

.

"Minnie" panggilan itu membuyarkan lamunanku

Aku memandangnya datar, evil ini memang membantuku hari ini tapi aku tak ada niat untuk berterimakasih padanya.

"aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat. Jangan cari aku" ucapku dan aku mulai meninggalkannya sendiri.

.

.

**LeeSungmin**

.

.

Entahlah ini sudah gelas ke berapa aku meminum minuman beralkohol ini.

Aku bukan seorang _peminum_ tapi untuk saat ini aku membutuhkannya. Aku sudah kehilangan cara untuk melupakan donghae dan merelakannya dengan hyukkie.

Aku tidak pernah menyukai seseorang sampai begini, ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk ku yang baru merasakan cinta.

Namun, Sebuah tangan memegang bahuku, aku menoleh kearahnya.

.

Ngapain dia disini ?

.

"pulang" ucapannya begitu dingin di telingaku.

"tidak" aku menghempas tangannya di bahuku.

"dasar bodoh" dia membopong tubuhku yang sudah lemas keluar bar.

.

Saat dia mau memasukkan ku ke dalam mobil, entah kenapa tubuhku memberontak sekuat tenaga.

"hei, kau kenapa? Kita harus pulang" si evil terus menahanku namun aku terus memberontak.

"aku masih ingin minum. Aku belum mabuk. Aku masih memikirkan donghae, aku masih terus memikirkannya" ucapku sambil terus memberontak.

"diam, Minnie. Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum" evil terus menahanku.

.

Aku terdiam dalam kukungan tangannya. Aku memandangnya dalam dia pun memandangku.

"lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan ?" tanyaku lemah. Namun dia hanya memandangku saja.

Sekarang ku rasakan ribuan setan beterbangan diatas kepalaku, membuatku tak dapat berpikir jernih.

Ku tarik kerah bajunya kearahku, wajahnya sangat dekat, bahkan hidungnya menempel di hidungku.

.

"mau apa ? tanyanya dingin

"aku.. aku mau kau" ucapku tak sadar.

"aku ?" suaranya menajam

"bukankah kau menginginkan aku ?" tanyaku lagi

"jangan bercanda, lee sungmin" evil menjauhkan wajahnya, namun aku menariknya lagi.

"bantu aku melupakannya" ucapku memohon.

"kau tahu, kau telah mengundang ribuan setan kesini" ucap evil misterius.

"aku tahu. Aku sangat tahu"

.

.

.

**KyuMin**

.

.

.

Silau sinar mentari membangunkanku di pagi ini.

Ku tatap langit langit kamar yang berbeda dengan kamarku, aroma kamar ini juga berbeda

.

Kamar siapa ini ?

.

Ku pandangi sekelilingku dan ku dapati seorang pria terduduk di kursi yang menghadap ke arah tempat tidur yang ku tiduri sekarang.

"pagi, Minnie" suara itu menyadarkanku dari semua hal.

Aku terbangun dengan rasa panik yang memuncak.

.

Evil mendekatiku, dia duduk di pinngir kasur dan memegang pipi kiriku lembut. Aroma tubuhnya mampu membuatku tenang, ternyata aroma ini berasal dari tubuhnya.

"terimakasih untuk semalam" seringaian itu mampu menyadarkanku dan membuatku ingat tentang permintaan terbodohku didunia.

"kau .." aku tak sanggup berbicara, karna sebuah fakta mengatakan baju yang ku kenakan semalam telah berganti dengan piyama miliknya.

"kau yang memintanya bukan ?" ucapnya lembut tapi mampu membuat airmataku turun dengan derasnya.

.

Aku menidurkan tubuhku dan menutupinya dengan selimut, aku menangis histeris.

Aku tak mungkin menyalahinya, ini permintaanku semalam. Tapi, sungguh saat itu aku tidak sadar.

"Minnie" pangilan itu begitu lembut tapi aku membencinya.

"Minnie" panggilnya lagi, akhirnya aku bangun dan reflex langsung menamparnya.

"keluar kau !" ucapku histeris

"hei, ini kamarku" ucapnya tenang dan mampu membuatku diam.

.

"biar aku yang keluar" ucapku lagi dan aku mulai melangkah keluar.

"Minnie dengar dulu" evil terus memanggilku

Namun aku tak menghiraukannya.

Saat di depan pintu kamarnya aku mendapati bibi kim tetanggaku sedang membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"kau sudah bangun ? tanyanya sambil membawa masuk nampan itu.

"kau makan dulu. Semalam wajahmu pucat sekali" ucap bibi kim lagi sambil menarik tanganku.

.

Aku hanya bingung mendengar ucapannya.

"semalam kau terlalu banyak minum, hingga kau pingsan saat kyu mau mengantarmu pulang. Untung semalam bibi bertemu kalian di depan bar, kyu terlihat panik saat melihat kau muntah lalu pingsan. Akhirnya bibi membantu kyu mengurus mu dari semalam. Kau tidak pernah minum ko sok sok-an minum" jelas bibi kim dan langsung membuatku melengos.

.

Ku curi pandanganku kearah evil yang sedang membaca atau pura pura membaca ?

.

"baiklah, kalau kau sudah membaik bibi pulang ya. Kyu hanya meminta bibi menemanimu saat kau belum sadar. Katanya sih tak baik mengurus seorang gadis sendiri tanpa ada orang ketiga" ucap bibi kim dan dia mulai melangkah pergi.

"bibi" panggilku sebelum dia keluar kamar.

"terimakasih" ucapku dan bibi kim tersenyum, "berterimakasihlah pada pacarmu yang pengertian itu. Jarang loh ada pacar yang menjaga pasangannya seperti kyuhyun"

.

Aku hanya terkejut mendengar ucapan bibi kim. Bibi kim pun mulai meninggalkan kamar ini.

Saat bibi kim keluar ku pandangi evil yang terus membaca.

"hei" panggilku padanya namun dia tidak menoleh sedikit pun

"kau" panggilku lagi namun dia tetap bergeming.

Akhirnya ku hampiri dirinya yang terduduk di kursi.

.

"maaf" ucapku namun dia hanya memandangku datar.

"maaf" ulangku

"kau bicara padaku ?" dia bertanya dengan wajah sok polosnya. Kalau tadi aku tidak menamparnya pasti sekarang aku akan menamparnya.

"kau fikir ?"

"aku punya nama nona lee" ucapnya sambil berdiri dan mulai berjalan keluar kamar.

"nama ku cho kyuhyun" ucapnya sebelum benar benar meninggalkan kamar.

.

Apa dia marah ?

.

.

.

.

.

"perasaanku dari dulu tidak pernah berubah. Ya, akan ku coba sekuat tenaga"

Aku mendengar obrolan si evil dengan seseorang di telepon. Ku dekati dirinya yang terduduk di ruang TV.

Ku nyalakan TV dan tak menghiraukan si evil yang menjauh saat aku menghampirinya.

Ku rasakan dia kembali duduk di sofa tepat di sampingku.

.

"siapa ?" tanyaku basa basi

"papa ku" ucapnya singkat.

"aku minta maaf telah menamparmu" ucapku tulus

"kau masih tak ingat namaku ?" tanyanya tetap memandang layar TV.

.

Aku menghela nafas kesal. Ya, aku tahu seharusnya aku memanggil namanya. Tapi, sungguh bukannya aku tak tahu namanya. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang aneh bila aku menyebut namanya.

Seperti ada air mendidih di perutku, panas dan menggelitik.

.

"ehm.. k..yu.. hmm" ucapku terbata. si evil memandang sinis.

"Sebegitu susahnya ya namaku?" tanyanya. Ku pandangi wajahnya, sepertinya dia sakit hati.

"maaf" lagi lagi aku hanya bisa meminta maaf

"apa kau masih memikirnya donghae ?" tanyanya setelah agak lama kami terdiam.

.

aku memandang evil dalam dan berusaha mencari tahu apa aku masih memikirkan seorang lee donghae.

tanpa ku sadari kepalaku mengeleng perlahan dan membuat wajah evil terkejut.

"kau serius ?" tanyanya

"entahlah. Tapi aku tak memikirkannya hari ini" ucapku berpikir.

"mungkin kalau kita benar benar melakukannya, kau tak akan memikirkannya lagi lebih lama lagi" ucap evil kembali mesum. Smirk nya lagi lagi muncul.

"jangan mulai lagi" ucapku sambil mulai menjauh darinya, namun lenganku langsung ditariknya.

"aku hanya bercanda" ucapnya dengan senyum, ini benar benar senyum bukan smirk yang biasa dia berikan padaku.

Aku terpana cukup lama karna senyumnya yang bisa menghipnotis.

.

"seharusnya kau berterimakasih juga padaku"ucapnya menyadarkanku.

"aku yang membuatmu melupakannya, bukan ?" ucapnya lagi dan aku hanya mendelik.

"ya, baiklah. Terimakasih" ucapku. Aku sadar memang dia lah orang.

"tapi, sebenarnya ucapan terimakasih saja tak cukup" ucapnya lagi dan membuatku bingung.

"lalu mau mu apa lagi ?" tanyaku.

"seharusnya kau juga membantuku melupakan gadis yang selalu menggangu hidupku" ucapnya, raut wajahnya mulai terlihat serius.

.

Aku tahu gadis yang di maksudnya itu. Gadis yang dia ceritakan di salah satu stasiun Tv yang di ceritakan teman sekelas kami waktu itu.

"aku membantumu ? mengenalnya saja tidak" ucapku bingung

"ya,kau memang tak mengenalnya" suaranya melemah.

.

Apakah ini seorang cho kyuhyun yang sedang jatuh cinta?

Dia terlihat lemah sekali.

"kenapa kau ingin melupakannya ? apa dia sudah menikah juga ?" tanyaku bingung

Evil memandangku dalam. Tatapannya kali ini menyiratkan kesedihan. Dia berusaha tersenyum tapi senyum itu adalah sebuah senyum kesedihan.

"belum"

"lalu untuk apa aku membantumu melupakannya?"

"karena .." ucapannya tak berlanjut. aku masih menunggu lanjutannya.

.

"dia membenciku"

.

Dapat kurasakan suasana hatinya berubah sekarang.

Cinta memang bisa mengubah semua orang, termasuk seorang evil.

"apa kau yakin dia membencimu ?" tanyaku penasaran.

"sangat" ucapnya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa

Aku memandangnya sedikit kagum.

Si evil ini bisa berubah hanya karena cinta. Menakjubkan !

.

"kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" pertanyaannya menyadarkanku.

"kau terpesona" lagi lagi smirk itu

"tidak" aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke Tv.

.

"hei, kau tau. Kau dan gadis itu sama sama bodoh" ucapku setelah sedikit lama terdiam

"kenapa kau beranggapan begitu?" tanyanya

Aku kembali memandangnya. Bila sedang serius begini dia tak terlihat menakutkan.

"gadis bodoh itu tak menyadari cinta yang kau berikan padanya begitu besar, bahkan sampai sekarang pun kau masih mencintainya. Sedangkan kau, kau terlalu bodoh untuk terus masih banyak gadis yang mencintaimu ?" jelasku padanya dan lagi lagi sebuah senyuman, ingat **sebuah senyuman** tercetak di bibirnya. Kalau boleh jujur aku menyukai senyumannya dibanding smirk miliknya yang menakutkan itu.

"teorimu sangat bagus, tapi praktekmu saja buruk" dan tepat disaat itu senyumnya berubah menjadi smirk.

"maksudmu ?"

"kau terlalu bodoh untuk terus menunggunya, bukankah masih banyak PRIA yang mencintaimu ?" ulangnya namun sedikit diubahnya kata kataku tadi.

Dan aku tak bisa menjawabnya.

"jangan memberi teori bila kau sendiri tak bisa mempraktekannya" ucapnya dengan smirknya.

"terserah kau saja" ucapku kesal.

.

.

.

_TBC_

_._

_._

**ceritanya ga jelas ^^  
**

**biarlah..**

**dududud~**


End file.
